The missing carrots
by Looneyman
Summary: An idea that’s been bugging me for a while now, what would happen if the Looney Tunes teamed up with ScoobyDoo? OK, I know a ScoobyDooLooney tunes crossover is a bit adventurous for a first story but enjoy the story and be nice in the reviews please.
1. The mystery

Quick note: **Bold text is bugs bunny**, _Italic text is Lola bunny_ and Underlined text is Jessica bunny

Disclaimer: I don't own Looney tunes or Scooby-Doo, Warner Brothers do. But there are some characters in this story that I own.

The Missing carrots 

It was the end of another hard day at the Looniversity. Bugs and Lola were driving back home, along with their only daughter, Jessica, who also went to the Looniversity. It was the end of the last day of the summer term, so the family could enjoy two months of relaxation. However, they were in for a shock when they got back home.

When they got home, Bugs and Lola relaxed on the couch while Jessica ran into her room. Lola turned to bugs. She said to him "_Seeing Jessica makes me think that our family is a little unusual_"

"**Why sweetheart?**" Bugs replied

"_Because we only have one child, that's why. Most rabbit families have at least 10 children_" Lola replied.

"**Are you saying you want more?**" Bugs replied in a saucy accent. Lola giggled. They were about to kiss when Jessica interrupted.

"Daddy, can I have a carrot, please?"

"**Sure, sure, I'll find one for ya**". He quickly kissed Lola on the cheek and then headed for their private carrot patch. Lola decided to have a quiet chat with her daughter.

"_What do you want to do when you're grown up Jessica?_"

"I wanna become an actress, just like you and daddy were"

"_My, you're quite ambitious. Being an actress isn't a bed of carrots, it takes a lot of work,_" Suddenly their came an anguished scream from the carrot patch. Lola ran out to find bugs staring at an empty carrot patch.

"_What happened here!_" Lola asked

"**I dunno, but all our carrots are gone**" Bugs was close to tears. Jessica came running out but then tripped in a hole.

"OW" came a cry from an oddly shaped hole.

Bugs and Lola looked and saw that their daughter had fallen into a rather large footprint.

"**What could have left a footprint this big?**" Bugs wondered

"_I'm not sure, but I'd say some kind of large lizard_" Lola replied"

**We need professional help**" bugs said, not knowing that a certain dog was very close by…


	2. Meet the Gang

Quick note, **_Bold-italic text is Fred Jones_**, **Bold-underlined text is Daphnie Blake**,_ Italic-underlined is Velma Dinkley_, Plain is Shaggy Rogers and **_All is Scooby-Doo._** All other characters are plain and labelled.

Meet the gang 

The three rabbits decided to get a carrot for Jessica from the cupboard in the kitchen, which was full of them. They were unaware that Mystery Inc. was having a camping holiday very close by.

"_I'll call the police about the robbery_"

"**I don't know if they'll be able to help, you saw those footprints, didn't you? Something other than a Looney tune took them carrots from our patch. We need detectives**"

Bugs decided to search the Yellow pages for a good detective while Lola put some dinner on the go. Meanwhile, at a nearby lake, Scooby and the gang were relaxing from a long Journey.

"**You picked a brilliant spot for a picnic Freddie.**" Daphnie said

"**_Thanks Daphnie_**" Fred replied. Scooby's nose suddenly started twitching.

"**_I smell rarrot rew"_** He said.

"Like I smell carrot stew too scoob, but who'd be cookin' it in the middle of the forest" Shaggy replied

"_I say we find out_" Velma said

"Good idea" the rest of the gang said simultaneously.

Scooby traced the scent of the carrot stew to a hole in the ground (Bugs's and Lola's house, if you're slow) and started sniffing down the hole. Jessica saw him and ran inside screaming.

"**_ruh_**" Scooby said puzzled

"DADDY, MOMMY, THERE'S A SCARY MONSTER OUTSIDE OUR HOUSE! GET RID OF IT" screamed Jessica.

"**Ok, ok, I'll get rid of it**" Bugs said as he went to the entrance, not quite believing his daughter.

"_Kids_" Lola muttered under her breath as she prepared the stew.

Bugs poked Scooby on the nose and pushed him aside so he could look. He stared at Scooby for a brief moment. He finally said…

"**Eh… (**Munches a carrot**) what's up Dog?**"


	3. Mystery inc get involved

Mystery inc. involved 

"Bugs Bunny?" The whole gang said at once.

"**Mystery Incorporated? You guys have the best timing. Eh, what were you doing here anyways?**" Bugs responded, somewhat surprised.

"**_We were just about to have a picnic_**" Fred replied.

"**We had no idea you lived in this forest**" Daphnie said

"**I've been living here since I got a family, wanna meet my wife and my daughter?**" Bugs replied.

"_We'd love to_" Velma said, enthusiastically

"**Ok. Sunshine, Jessica, we've got some guests.**" Bugs shouted down the hole

"_Who's come to visit Bugs?_" Lola said as she poked her head up from the hole, holding Jessica. She them saw Mystery inc. and looked excited. "_MYSTERY INC.! WOW! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MEET YOU!_"

"Mommy, that's the monster that scared me earlier" Jessica said, pointing at Scooby. Scooby panicked.

"**_RONSTER? Ripe_**" Scooby jumped into shaggy's arms. They both began to shake with fear.

"A monster? Where?" Shaggy cried. Everyone else laughed hysterically. Jessica then realised that the monster she saw was Scooby and started laughing too.

"**Eh, while you're here, we could use your help. Can you follow us?**" Bugs asked.

Bugs and Lola led the gang to their empty carrot patch and pointed out the huge footprint that Jessica had fallen into.

"_So you say a giant creature stole all your carrots?_" Velma asked while dipping her finger into a puddle near the footprint.

"Yep" all three rabbits said.

"**_Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands_**" Fred said

"**And the first thing to do is follow those footprints**" Daphnie said

"Uh-Oh" Scooby and shaggy said simultaneously

"**Mind if we come along Fred?**" Bugs asked

"**_Sure, you guys can come along. It was your carrot patch after all_**" Fred responded


	4. The mystery begins

The mystery begins 

Scooby and the gang, along with Bugs, Lola and Jessica, were following the footprints onto the highway, where the footprints just suddenly stopped.

"_How can a giant monster just vanish into thin air?_" Lola asked

Before Fred or Velma could answer her question there was a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"**_RIPE, a ronster_**" Scooby said before running to a nearby gas station. He crashed into some empty oil drums, which started rolling towards the bushes. Scooby was still running on the drums as they entered the bush. There was an almighty crash.

"Scooby, are you ok?" Shaggy asked as they all ran towards where Scooby went. There was a dazed Scooby on top of the barrel. Suddenly there was a thumping from inside the barrel.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME" came a cry from inside the drum. Scooby jumped off the drum and it was lifted. Underneath was a certain black duck.

"**Daffy**" Said bugs

"_What are you doing here?_" Lola asked

"I was coming to find you." Daffy said. "I just saw a really spooky thing near here and wanted to tell you. Why is there a group of teenagers and a dog with you anyway?"

"**_Rog? Rhere?_**" Scooby asked, looking around. Everyone laughed. Lola gave a stern look towards Daffy.

"_You haven't heard of Mystery Inc.? You are really stupid_" Lola said

"Say what you will" Daffy responded. "Anyway, let me tell you what I saw. I saw a giant T-rex coming out of the forest and towards a strange figure by the road. Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and the Dinosaur was gone. The strange figure then entered that abandoned warehouse over there." Daffy pointed at an old warehouse as he spoke.

"**_Well gang, we have our first lead. Lets go to the warehouse_**" Fred said

"Everywhere we go ends up spooky" Shaggy said nervously.

"_Daffy, could you go to our house and look after Jessica for us?_" Lola asked

"Fine, ok, come on Jessica" Daffy replied

"**See you later Jessica**" Bugs said s he kissed his daughter on the cheek. Lola did the same.

Everyone else went towards the warehouse.


	5. The warehouse

The warehouse 

When inside the warehouse they found that it was too big to cover as a group.

"**_Ok gang, lets…_**" Fred started to say, but Shaggy interrupted him.

"I know, I know" Shaggy said

"Split up and look for clues" Both shaggy and Fred said at the same time.

"**_Bugs, Lola, why don't you two go with Shaggy and Scooby?_**" Fred suggested.

"**I don't mind. Do you, babe?**" Bugs said

"_As long as I'm with you baby, I don't mind where we go_" Lola responded. After a quick kiss between Bugs and Lola the party went in two different directions. Fred, Velma and Daphnie found their way into an office.

"**_Hey, look at this_**" Fred said as he picked up some old newspapers.

"_They're newspaper cuttings of Bug's marriage to Lola, and someone has drawn daggers in red ink over the papers_"

"**_It seems someone wants to get rid of them._**" Fred asked.

"**Who'd want to do a thing like that**" Daphnie asked.

"**_I don't know_**" Fred said

"_But Bugs and Lola are in danger, we have to warn them before something happens to them_" Velma said.

Meanwhile, Shaggy, Scooby, Bugs and Lola had found their way into an old kitchen.

"Scooby, maybe there's some food around. Split up and search" Shaggy said

"**_ROK_**" Scooby responded.

"**How can you two think of food at a time like this?**" Bugs asked

"_We're meant to be searching for clues. Besides, anything you find is probably going to be stale_" Lola added. Bugs and Lola sat on an old table. It broke under their weight. Inside there was a scrap of paper.

"OW" They both said. Lola noticed the paper.

"_It's an old newspaper clipping about your previous marriage to Honey Bunny_" Lola said. "_There are hearts drawn around the picture. The ink is only a few days old._

"**How can you tell?**" Bugs asked

"_Because there are still some air bubbles in that blot. If that had been years old those air bubbles would have disappeared by now_" Lola responded

**What's that doing here?**" Bugs asked. Suddenly there was a Loud groan coming from the kitchen.


	6. An old friend

An old friend 

"_It's Shaggy and Scooby's belly, they must be starved_" Lola replied. They both laughed as Shaggy and Scooby continue their fruitless search to find some food (hey, that's funny if you think about it.). Suddenly Scooby heard someone coming down the hall.

"**_Ruh-oh, rhat's rhat?_**" Scooby asked.

"Like I dunno, but whatever it is, it's coming towards us, HIDE!" Shaggy shouts. Scooby and Shaggy hide in a cupboard. Bugs and Lola climb up some chairs and pull down an old curtain and wait behind the doorway. Two figures walk through the door, only to have the curtain that Bugs and Lola were holding thrown on them.

"You can come out now, we caught it" Bugs and Lola shout to shaggy and scooby, who are still cowering in the cupboard. Muffling sounds are heard from under the curtain. Shaggy and Scooby come out and help Bugs and Lola remove the curtain. Underneath they find two rabbits, both of whom Bugs recognise.

"**Honey Bunny? What are you and your boyfriend doing here? I thought you two left the state?**" Bugs asked.

"I should ask you two the same question." Honey responded, "We saw a strange figure walk in here and decided to investigate, now what are you two doing here?"

"_We're looking for a dinosaur that raided our carrot patch_" Lola responded.

"I think I know why that happened." Honey boyfriend, David replied. "It's a creepy tale, d'ya wanna hear it?"

Bugs and Lola nodded while Shaggy and Scooby put balls of cotton wool in their ears while shaking their heads.

"Well, there is a legend that a magician known as the Dinosaur master was successfully able to resurrect a terrifying T-rex in this area about 4000 years ago," David started, "This wizard used his T-rex to terrorise the town for many years until a rabbit by the name of Eeare Bunny appeared."

"**Eeare bunny was one of my ancestors**" Bugs said in amazement.

"I didn't know that," David responded " Anyway, Eeare bunny was a male wicken. He used white magic to seal the Dinosaur master and the T-rex into the ground. As he disappeared into the ground, the dinosaur master swore that he would come back and take revenge on Eeare's descendants."

"_So this dinosaur master has come back with his t-rex to take revenge on Eeare's descendants?_" Lola said, "_That means that we're in danger Bugs_"

"**I kinda guessed that babe**" Bugs responded, "**Our best bet is to find Fred and the others so we can defeat this guy before he can get us**"

"David, can we get out of here? I'm allergic to dogs," Honey asked noticing Scooby. Scooby looked offended

"OK Honey," David said. The two kissed and left. Bugs and Lola decided to find Fred. Another quick kiss and they searched for Fred, with Shaggy and Scooby close behind.


	7. The dinosaur master

The Dinosaur master 

While Bugs and Lola were looking for Fred and the others, a masked man in a cape jumped them.

"ZOINKS! Like, who's that?" asked shaggy

"**_Ri runno_**" Scooby responded.

"I am the Dinosaur Master. Bugs Bunny, your ancestor sealed me away 4000 years ago. Now I can finally take my revenge!" The figure said.

"Run for it!" Shaggy yelled.

"Way ahead of ya'" Bugs and Lola replied in a panic, who were already on the other side of the corridor. Shaggy and Scooby ran after them. The dinosaur master gave chase. After running into a storage cupboard, Bugs and Lola did a quick spin change. Bugs became a Caveman and Lola a Cavewoman. They stepped out in front of the dinosaur master.

"**Ug, you intrude on our home**" Bugs said like a caveman.

"_We must club him_," Lola added.

They both got out clubs and started hitting the dinosaur master on the head. When he was on the ground, Bugs and Lola spun back into their normal attire (Nothing for Bugs, A red skirt and tank top for Lola) and ran to catch up with Shaggy and scooby. They then collided with Fred and the others. Shaggy and Scooby then fell out of a nearby air vent.

"**_What happened guys?_**" Fred asked. Bugs and Lola explained what they had found, David's story and the fact that the dinosaur master chased them.

"_At any rate, you two are in constant danger_" Velma said.

"_I'm just glad we got away,_" Lola said. She leapt into bugs' arms and they both fell backwards. They hit the ground with a thump. To their surprise, the floor collapsed beneath them and they fell into a secret passage.

"**Are you two ok?**" Daphnie asked.

"**We're fine**" Bugs replied. Soon the whole gang was down in the passage. As they were following it Lola started to bounce her basketball. When she threw it against the wall the ball hit a secret panel, opening up a hidden draw containing all the necessary tools to build a robot.

"Like, what's all that equipment doing here?" Shaggy asked

"_I think I'm starting to know what's been going on. Let's get to the end of this passage_," Velma said

The passage eventually led to the town graveyard.

"Like we always end up in a spooky graveyard"

"**_Reah_**" Scooby added


	8. Bugs' past

Bugs' past 

When the group entered the graveyard Bugs and Lola suddenly became very silent.

"**_What's wrong?_**" Fred asked

"**Excuse us a minute**" Bugs said. He and Lola walked deeper into the graveyard.

"**I'm worried about leaving those two alone, what if the dinosaur master attacks them?**" Daphnie said.

"_I agree, Shaggy, Scooby, follow them_" Velma added

"Like NO-WAY!" Shaggy added.

"_Would you do it for a Scooby snack?_" Velma asked,

"NO" Shaggy and Scooby both replied

"**_How about 2?_**" Fred asked

"**_Rhree?_**" Scooby asked

"**_Ok, three_**" Fred said. Shaggy and scooby both had three scooby snacks each and then went off to find Bugs and Lola. They found them looking at two graves

"Like, what's wrong guys?" Shaggy asked, seeing how silent Bugs and Lola were

"**This is where my parents are buried**" Bugs replied, "**A year after my first marriage to Honey Bunny they were involved in a horrific incident. **(Sobs)** I can't say anymore, Lola, tell em' what happened for me please**" Bugs started crying softly.

"_Ok baby_" Lola said. She then continued with the story, "_A year after bugs married Honey bunny bugs' family went to a nearby motel for a small vacation and to visit him. But during that time some terrorists attacked the town. The motel that they were staying in was bombed. Both of bugs' parents were killed in the resulting fire._" Lola then also began to cry.

"Like, I didn't know something that terrible happened." Shaggy replied sympathetically. Scooby then heard someone else crying. He went to look and saw the Dinosaur master. He snapped out of it and grabbed Scooby

"**_Ripe, RELP!_**" Scooby cried. Bugs, Lola and Shaggy saw the Dinosaur master with scooby. Suddenly the dinosaur master sneezed and dropped scooby. Everyone ran, perused by the Dinosaur master. They ran back to the rest of the gang unaware that the rest of the gang had set up a trap and that Daffy had brought Jessica along to find out what was going on. Bugs saw the trip cord and stepped over it. Lola, Shaggy and Scooby did the same. The dinosaur master tripped over the cable, dropping a fine mesh net on him, trapping him.

"**Well, that wraps up this,**" Bugs aid, coolly. He then turned to Lola and they both kissed quickly.

"**_Hey, that's my line_**" Fred said, "**_Anyway, time for the unmasking. The dinosaur master is non other than…_**"

Sorry, you'll have to read the next chapter.


	9. Mystery solved

Mystery solved 

Fred tears of the mask of the dinosaur master…

"**HONEY BUNNY?**" Bugs cries out in amazement, (Sorry Honey Bunny fans, especially you A. Penelope Quill please don't kill me)

"_I'm amazed,_" Lola said, rather shocked, "_I thought you two had patched things up_"

"**_She wasn't after you bugs,"_** Fred said, "**_She was after Lola_**"

"_WHY?_" Lola shouted

"I could have accepted it if you two just got married, but then you have a child. That's something bugs' never gave me" Honey shot back

"Who's that daddy?" Jessica asked

"**That is my ex-wife Jessica**" Bugs replied, rather sadly

"**Honey bunny was upset that Lola had a child with bugs?**" Daphnie said, "**Isn't that a bit of a personal reason to steal a patch of carrots and practically ruin a couple's life**" Just then Honey's boyfriend David appeared, wondering what was going on. Velma hit a small rock with her foot, opening a hidden floor revealing a giant robotic dinosaur.

"_Here's the dinosaur that stole your carrots_" Velma said, "_The carrot's should still be inside._"

"But how could my girlfriend build such a thing when she failed electronics at the Looniversity?" David asked

"Don't remind me of that" Honey snapped

"_You can stop the charade now David,_" Velma said, "_Because you're the one that helped her build all these gadgets. We fund a certificate showing you had an A in mechanics at the Looniversity. Only you could build all of this equipment_" David try to run but stepped on an anvil trap that bugs had set.

"**Heh heh heh**" Bugs giggled. The police came and took Honey and David away.

"And we would have gotten away with it, if it wasn't for…" Honey and David started to say before Fred and the gang interrupted…

"Us meddling kids," Fred and the gang said, then everyone started laughing.

"_Well thanks for helping us_," Lola said

"**_No problem guys,_**" Fred said. The gang went back to their campsite.

"**_Scooby-Dobby-Doo_**" Scooby said back

"**Well, I think we had better get to bed**" Bugs said as he turned to daffy, "**Thanks for looking after Jessica Daff**"

"No problem" Daffy said.

Bugs and Lola went home and tucked Jessica into bed. After a long kiss they went to bed as well.

The end


End file.
